


November 12, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''The creature isn't there!'' Supergirl exclaimed with a frown after Amos attacked the enemy.





	November 12, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''The creature isn't there!'' Supergirl exclaimed with a frown after Amos attacked the enemy and remembered him hallucinating sometimes due to previous injuries.

THE END


End file.
